muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 15 (1983-1984)
by Caroll Spinney, featured in Episode 1839]] shows Telly how to use the computer.]] "]] (pictured with Grundgetta) makes three appearances this season.]] ]] .]] Sesame Street Season 15 aired from November 21, 1983 to May 18, 1984. Overview This season "attempts to explain death and computers to its young viewer."The Deseret News: 'Sesame Street' nears 15th year Episodes Episodes 1836 - 1965 (130 episodes) * Episode 1836 -- 15th season premiere; Gordon and Snuffy run the NYC marathon * Episode 1839 -- Death of Mr. Hooper * Episode 1840 * Episode 1844 * Episode 1845 -- Dr. Nobel Price "Discovers" The Law Of Gravity * Episode 1851 * Episode 1854 -- Snuffy is Sick * Episode 1858 -- Proud To Be A Cow/Captain Vegetable Returns * Episode 1859 -- Bernie "tunes" Oscar's Piano * Episode 1885 -- Last day on the farm * Episode 1899 -- Bob talks to the Phone (repeat) * Episode 1906 -- Telly helps at Hooper's * Episode 1916 * Episode 1917 * Episode 1922 * Episode 1926 -- Oscar's Groucheteria * Episode 1927 -- Gordon and Susan baby-sit * Episode 1929 -- Uncle Wally visits * Episode 1930 -- Big Bird gives away WALKs * Episode 1931 -- Captain Vegetable's superhero test * Episode 1933 -- The new computer * Episode 1939 -- Grundgetta meets astronaut Sally Ride * Episode 1949 -- Remembering Mr. Hooper's egg cream * Episode 1952 -- Hooper's has a broken window * Episode 1957 -- Election Day on Sesame Street * Episode 1958 -- Luis' birthday * Episode 1959 * Episode 1965 -- Sally Ride talks about being an astronaut Notes * This is the first season to have the Sesame Street sign and the CTW logos (with the debut of it's then new font) appear on-screen. The in-credit logos would appear in a still frame of a random scene from an episode. * After a nine year absence, Joe Raposo returned as musical director and would remain with the show until his death. * This was the first season with the Muppets Inc. copyright, in addition to the Children's Television Workshop copyright, at the end of the episodes. * Despite being released between seasons 16 and 17, the filming of the Sesame Street movie Follow That Bird commenced shortly after this season had finished. Cast Muppet Characters : Anything Muppets, Barkley, Bert, Betty Lou, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Captain Vegetable, Dr. Nobel Price, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Fred the Wonder Horse, Gilbert and Sullivan, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Grundgetta, Honkers, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, David, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, Olivia Actors :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed Muppeteers :Caroll Spinney, Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Martin Robinson, Bryant Young (Uncredited: Fran Brill, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal; "Jim Henson's Muppets" listed in lieu of Henson's own credit) Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Lisa Simon, Jon Stone , Bob Schwarz * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Joseph A. Bailey, Gary Belkin, Sara Compton, Tom Dunsmuir, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Jeff Moss, Luis Santeiro * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Original Muppets by: Don Sahlin, Kermit Love * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox with Cheryl Blaylock, Richard Termine, Susan Moore, Edward Christie, Noel MacNeal * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ted May * Associate Directors: Andy Bamberger, Craig Bieglow, Tony Marshall * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Victor DiNapoli * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Jane Asch * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Mercedes Polanco, Lynn Roberge, Stuart Lowery, Richard Grigonis, Noel MacNeil * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Randy Nordstrom * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Video: Martin Gaujenieks * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Miguel Armstrong, Arnold Giorando * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Associate Director of Research: Istar Schwager, Ph.D. * Assistant Director of Research: Ellen Saltzman * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice Presidents of Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 15